Poppycock
by thatonecoolkid
Summary: How can he be falling in love with someone he hates? An annoying clown. Just what he needed as the focal point of his short adult life. Some Lime so far, rated M for later chapters possibly. Pairings include GilXBreak poss. OzxAlice AU
1. According to Plan Kinda

**So, this is my first Yaoi, so be gentle please **

**And sadly I don't own the characters or the manga, though if I did, I would probably plant a spy camera on Emily. :) **

**And I am HORRIBLE at summaries aand titles. So I apologize. Feel free to R&R. **

"I am going to punch that stupid, albino clown right in the eye!" shouted Gilbert Nightray, slamming the door and pacing the dorm. Ugh, he made him so mad! Granted, a lot of things irritated Gil, but nothing like Xerxes Break.

He had only attended Pandora High for a week, and already his best friend Oz Bezarius was moved out of his dorm, found a massively annoying girl to befriend, and the very Xerxes Break that had Gil so annoyed, an albino senior with one red eye, had been moved in to replace Oz as his roommate.

Before he could set up his laptop on the desk, he had to brush what looked to be a pound of candy wrappers off and onto the floor. This guy was_ constantly _eating a candy of some sort, and leaving the wrappers anywhere but in the garbage. Gil took his beloved black fedora off of his head and shook out his long, wavy, and generally dysfunctional raven black hair.

He flipped open his laptop, and almost fell out of his chair with a yelp because Break suddenly popped out from behind him, his garish grin shining from the reflection on the black glossy screen.

"Ne, a little jumpy seaweed head?" asked the pale man, using the nickname Oz' new friend Alice had kindly bestowed on him this last week.

"Only when creepy guys show up reflected in my computer screen without making any noise!" said Gil, trying to ignore the other's warm breathe tickling the back of his neck.

Break jumped back, feigning surprise, looking about the room.

"There's a creepy man in here? Where?" He gasped. Then he quite suddenly laughed maniacally and flopped on Gil's bed, unwrapping a lollipop that seemed to have been produced from nowhere, discarding the wrapper on the ground.

"Will you at least _try _to hit the garbage can with those?" said Gil, feeling, if it was possible, more irritated.

The other man sat up on the bed and cocked his head to the side. "No."

"That's it; I'm going to go see Oz…" Gil said, defeated. He whipped on his hat, and made for the door, walking out quickly. He tried to speed down the hall, but hearing footsteps behind him, and a door slamming shut, he assumed Break had followed him. Sure enough, Break came up beside Gil, slinging his arm around the black haired man's muscled waist, and promptly putting his hand in Gil's back pocket, giving his firm backside a not too gentle squeeze.

Gil jumped away, blushing like crazy, trying to ignore the twinge in his stomach he didn't understand.

"Why are you following me?" asked Gil, still blushing.

"I'm not following you, we just both happen to be going to the same place, to see the same person." Said Break with a pout, turning to look up at Gil. Gil noticed that even though Break was a bit older than him, Gil was still about…4 cm taller than him, which was plenty to make him feel triumphant, at least for the time being.

"You don't even like Oz!" Gil said loudly. "I think you're just coming with me to annoy the hell out of me."

"Oh Gil-kun, you useless child. Not everything is about you! Do I always need to have an ulterior motive?"

"Because he couldn't think of a suitable comeback, Gil resorted to an eye roll and blush. They finally came just inside the common room, where Gil was hoping against hope Alice wasn't there. He took a deep breath, ignoring Break's chuckle, and headed into the room. Sure enough, Oz and Alice were sitting across a table from each other, playing chess. Oz was wearing his normal garb, consisting of plaid skinny jeans, a white shirt and green hoodie, and every few seconds he would brush a lock of his hair out of his face that no amount of hair product seemed to be able to tame.

Alice, of course, was wearing clothes that only could be described as dysfunctional. The only thing of all the colors and designs and fabrics her clothes that would match or make sense is that everything was rabbit themed. She even had a backpack that was a big black rabbit. You would unzip its stomach zipper and put your books or whatever in it. Gil personally found stuffing a rabbit shaped backpack full of books like some sort of nerdy taxidermist repulsive, but hey, at least it wasn't cat shaped, so there was _something _to be thankful for, shuddering at the thought of a stuffed cat hanging on his back all day..

"Why did you have to bring the seaweed head! He's ruining the fun, and casting an angry aura that makes me sad!" whined Alice, jutting out both her chin and lower lip a fraction and tossing her long brown hair off of her shoulder. While Oz was contemplating his move, she busied herself with re-pleating a small section of her waist length hair.

Oz made his move, smiling, his green eyes twinkling at Alice's purple ones. "Check." He said simply.

Alice went to make another move, but caught the edge of the board and flicked it over, scattering all of the pieces on the floor.

"Oops. Now I guess we can't finish our game, can we, Oz?" she sang.

Raven ignored Alice telling Oz to be a good slave and pick up the chess pieces, flopping onto the couch. His black skinny jeans were rumpled where he had sat with his knees bent all day, his fitted white top feeling a tiny bit too snug. He leaned his head back for a second, closing his tired eyes. He let out a breath, but then couldn't get another in because someone was sitting on his lap. He had a pretty good idea who it was too, and wasn't too happy about this.

"Break, get off of me dammit!" Gil said, trying to push the white haired man off of his lap, unsuccessfully because Break now had a firm grip on his neck.

"Ne, I'm actually comfortable. I think I might be too comfortable to move." Break said looking down with a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Break, won't you please get off of me." Gil said through clenched teeth, attempting (and failing at) a civilized tone.

"Maybe. But in order for me to do something for you, you need to do something for me." Break replied, looking Gil in the eye with a half-smile.

"What. Is. It?" Gil asked slowly. Why do I like having this guy on my lap? He thought suddenly. It was unmistakable, the fact that Gil wanted Break to stay there. Did he find Break, attractive? Undoubtedly, the boy was easy on the eyes, but he pissed Gil off so royally he couldn't figure out why he would be attracted to him.

"I'll show you!" said Break, and before Gil could even think, the white haired man's surprisingly soft lips were on Gil's and kissing him in an extremely obscene way. His tongue snaked into Gil's mouth, and Gil was surprised to find that he was kissing back. Break finally pulled away after a minute, and a look at Break's unfocused eyes told Gil that the pale man hadn't intended to stay quite that long, and he was definitely not anticipating Gil being a willing participant.

Gil shoved Break off of him, and, ignoring the bewildered looks of his friends, ran off to find an empty classroom to think in.

**Goodness me! I am so excited to write the next chapter :D.**


	2. And There Goes My Sanity

**Okay it took me a long time for this update, I didn't want to write a bunch and have no one read it ^-^**

**Reviews are really important to me, so let me know what you think!**

**On to explore Break's quest to ruin Gil :D **

**I don't own these guys… D:**

"What the hell just happened Gil!" asked Oz when he finally caught up. He thought it was really odd that Gil had run away. _Isn't Gil gay? _He asked himself, and not for the first time. Something about his best friend had always set off his gaydar for some reason. So why would he run away from Breaks attention?

"Obviously, Break just attacked me. It's not like I made him sit on me." Gil said. His face still had residual blush, and talking about what had happened definitely wasn't helping.

"I was there, I saw what happened. But why did you run away?" Oz replied, rolling his eyes. It was silent for a moment, Oz floundering to find a way to ask the question he had been meaning to ask for the longest time, but he never found the perfect opportunity for it. He settled on just coming out with it.

"Gil, aren't you gay?" asked Oz. Gil didn't reply for a moment, and Oz was scared for a moment that his friends' face would explode before he could get out an answer, as it had just turned, if possible, even redder.

"No…Yes...Maybe. I don't know! Why would you ask me such a personal question like that! Aren't you going to be creeped out if I were to admit to it?" Gil replied, his voice rising slightly in pitch and volume with every word.

"Why would I be creeped out? It's not like it's a bad thing, is it?" said Oz. He really didn't understand what the fuss was all about. This was Gil, his best friend and servant. Why would something so small cause him to be creeped out?

"Gil, I don't understand why you think that admitting to that would make it weird at all, it's not like it's anything that will affect…" he started and then realized what the issue with Gil was, why he was so afraid for Oz to find out. It couldn't be, could it? He thought. He didn't have much time to wonder, as Gil answered his question for him.

"It's weird because I'm in love with you Oz. That's what makes me think you wouldn't want to be around me if I admitted it." Oz could barely hear what he said, because Gil was looking at his shoes, practically mumbling his answer.

"Oh." said Oz, not knowing what to say.

"This is gonna be good!" whispered Break to the girl next to him. She was wearing a pink flowing top with jeans and a huge pink bow on the front of her top. She glared at Break with her huge bright blue eyes, and, adjusting the red bow that was holding up the front section of her long, wavy hair, flipped him off.

Her name was Emily, and she and Break had been friends for ages. She couldn't speak or hear, so Break had learned Sign Language in order to be able to communicate with her. Unfortunately, she was even creepier and crazier than Break was, but he kept her around. She and Break's relationship was the object of countless rumors around the school, but they had mostly come to the conclusion that they were both too sadistic to be romantic, and they were left alone.

He put a finger over his lips to get her to remain quiet, laughing at his own joke. Sometimes he felt as if he was the only one that did. Well, at least I'm entertaining, Break thought. He turned his ear to the conversation in the room, which was starting to get pretty interesting. He still didn't understand Gil, he acted like he hated him all the time, was obviously hopelessly in love with his best friend, and yet he did just the opposite of what Break had been expecting every time. He blushed whenever Break accidentally touched him, although it didn't usually take much to make the guy blush.

At least he wasn't one to dwell on other people's feelings. He guessed it was probably one of the qualities that made people constantly nervous around him, but he never worried about it. They could like him or not, he didn't care in the least. But something about Gil both intrigued and attracted him.

Of course his doting on Oz usually got pretty old pretty fast, but there would always be time to cure him of that. He had been told many times before he was an exceptional lover. At least those that didn't move away or change their names, he thought with a chuckle. Beside him Emily gave him a look that said to shut up, and gestured towards the door.

Gil's voice had gotten marginally louder, and now he could hear what was being said pretty well. It did not sound good. He distinctly heard him say, it's weird because I'm in love with you, and he laughed silently.

Oh this boy is fun. I wonder what poor little Ozzie would say as a reaction to Gilly's confession. He thought gleefully. He practically wiggled with it, endlessly amused by the emotion in Gil's voice, and the lack of emotion in Oz's usually bright tone.

He suddenly heard Gil pushing his chair back so hard it clattered to the floor after an awkward pause. Break barely had time to pull Emily to the side, because she wasn't sure what to make of the crazy vibrations she could no doubt feel in the floor, when the door to the classroom slammed open and almost smacked them in the face, but missed by about a centimeter, coming to a stop right in front of Break's nose.

They saw Gil run down the hallway, and left before Oz could find them sneaking and eavesdropping on the conversation. Break was already planning on how he was going to exploit his new prey's vulnerability. For just one second, he considered that he was very, very bad for Gil. And that if he was to end up falling for Break, he would be, in short, screwed. Literally and metaphorically screwed. He didn't care though. He had fun with Gil, and he would worry about that all later, if he did at all. He shrugged and popped a lolly into his mouth, and, humming to himself, went to the dorm the two men shared.

**There you have it, my attempt at switching viewpoints. **

**See you next chapter (which could potentially take a while to update, as I am having finals and Christmas soon)!**

**Oh, and merry Christmas!**


	3. Wetting His Appetite

**Finally got the chance to update! :D This couple…hngg! Amazing 3 and without further ado…let the Gil ruining commence. :D**

**And um… Gilbert and Break in a shower together…: l there won't be lemon yet though. So no worries. :D**

**I don't own these characters... wich is sad. Or Colt guns…even sadder.**

Why did I even say that? Gilbert raged at himself once he arrived securely in his room. Stupid, stupid! Could this day get ANY worse? First he is attacked by Break (which, admittedly, would have been nice under any other circumstances), and then he just word vomits everywhere and admits to something he has successfully kept a secret since he was taken in by Oz's family, (which, also, would probably have been nice under any other circumstances.)

He grabbed a towel and headed down to the showers at the end of the all-boys dorm hall. Maybe a shower would help him erase all of his negativity and prepare him for the upcoming meeting with his tormentor/roommate. Though, of course, to be prepared for that, he would need his Colt Revolver, which he was allowed to carry in high school for purposes of protecting Oz.

There were definitely perks to being the servant/bodyguard/best friend of the nephew of the headmaster, Oscar Vessalius.

Break looked into the room he shared with Gil, surprised to find it was empty. He assumed Gil would be in here crying his poor little heart out. Well, he thought, Gil must not be as much of a baby as he thought him to be.

Break had a horrible idea just then. Well, horrible for Gil. Not necessarily for Break. It would be fun for him. He giggled with unconstrained mirth. He headed into the showers with a towel, suspecting that would be where Gil had gone, since he could hardly go to Oz's room.

The steam helped clear Gil's mind some, letting him stop thinking of what a crap day he had had. He closed his eyes, just breathing in the steam. Squeezing some shampoo in his hands, he ran it through his hair. Man, he loved his hair. Seaweed head or no, it was staying just how it was.

He was just getting ready to rinse the soap from his hair when he heard the shower door open. "What the hell?" he asked. "Who's in here? Get the hell out!"

"Ne, just taking a shower little seaweed head." He heard a voice that happened to be right next to his face say. He tried to open his eyes, but was blinded by the shampoo running down his face, aided by the water slowly rinsing it out.

"What the fuck? Break get out of the shower! It's just…just wrong!" Gil said, blushing furiously. This was not happening, he tried to convince himself, but he felt Break's body sliding behind him, something hard brushing his back. This is not happening. This is not happening.

I can't believe this is happening, Break thought, just a little bewildered at his body's reaction to seeing Gil naked. He shrugged the feeling off, enjoying this moment fully. He wasn't planning on doing anything really horrible yet. Just throw him off a tiny bit more. Although, it occurred to him, if he didn't get out of this shower, his plan would be screwed.

Literally.

He settled with rinsing Gil's hair out for him. As soon as the albino finished, and Gil's hair wasn't sabotaging his efforts of escape, Gil wrenched the shower door open and flew into his room, no doubt as red as a tomato. Break giggled as he finished his own shower. Poor kid would probably need a shrink when Break was done with him. The thought just made Break more excited. Yes, he was sick and twisted, but hey, being sane and normal was probably not much fun.

He wouldn't know, as he'd never tried it. Getting out of the shower, he whistled as he dried himself, dressed, and headed to spend the night in Emily's room.

**Okay I realize this was a ridiculously short chapter. (It had to be, for organization reasons.)**

**But I'm gonna update again super, super soon. (like later today)**

**Merry Christmas! :D**


	4. Going In For The Kiss

**I know what you're thinking…**

"**how could she resist the lemon! They were in a shower together!"**

**I don't know either. :D**

**Anyways now to continue!**

**Disclaimer: don't own them wish I did. Yup.**

Gil rushed back to his room, terrified of how he had reacted to the assault in the shower. He was definitely turned on. Way too turned on, for someone he hated massively. He got clothes on, and flopped into bed. Frustrated with himself, his body and pretty much everything, he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Gil woke up got dressed and headed to breakfast. The food was generally pretty good here, as it was a highly expensive private school. They could afford to hire cooks who actually knew what they were doing. He would never get into this type of school if not for Oz.

Speaking of which, he decided to ignore what had happened yesterday, and treat Oz the same way as if he had never confessed to being in love with him. He assumed the blonde would be okay with that, as he obviously didn't return the sentiment. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, so as to avoid experiencing the ripping of his heart in two pieces twice.

He went to the line and grabbed some toast and sausages. He never really ate much for breakfast. He headed to the table where Oz, Rabbit Girl and (unfortunately) Break and Emily were sitting. He sat on the end of the table, eating his breakfast with only a small wave to the other members of the table. They all continued eating, trading small talk like nothing out of the ordinary had happened to any of them the day before.

"What's on the schedule Oz?" Gil asked. Oz only paused for a moment, and told him "uh let's see…" he said, pulling out the schedule.

"We have..." he started, unfolding it. He was interrupted by Alice, who he was hoping wouldn't ruin the shaky peace of the table. He shouldn't have even bothered hoping.

"So why did you run away yesterday, Gil? It's obvious you Whitey here had a thing going since you had to room together." She said, as always unabashedly rude, and forward. "I mean the sexual tension is ridiculous between you two."

He didn't even know what to say to that. Why did everyone notice that! It's horribly embarrassing! Jesus.

"What the hell are you babbling on about, you stupid rabbit?" he said, unable to come up with a better comeback. He was lucky he wasn't the one babbling at this point.

"I'm babbling about your apparent frigidness. You have a reasonably good looking man that obviously wants you. Of course under that good looking package is a complete psycho, but still, you can't look the gift horse—"she said, but before she could finish the bell rung and Gil took the chance to gather his stuff and rush away for the third time this week.

Once classes finally ended for the day, Gil came into his room, flopping on the bed, tossing his black hat onto the hook on the door. He lay there for a minute, reveling in the quiet provided by his roommate not being present. He heard a noise on the glass to the single window in the room that overlooked a lush garden filled with flowers and huge trees. _Click, click, click._

He opened the window, and in hopped a raven that had been following Gil for as long as he could remember. He grabbed some trail mix from his dresser and laid it out for the glossy black bird to nibble. He had never been able to think of a more fitting name than just Raven. He absentmindedly stroked the bird's feathers, but the door to the dorm opening caused the bird to startle and fly out the window, not before scratching the hell out of Gil's arm.

"Fuck. That hurt." He yelped, rubbing his now tender arm. He looked up at the intruder, who happened to be an albino clown.

"Ne, it's Gil, now what would his gorgeous self be doing in my room?" Break said in a sing-song voice. Walked across the room, and sat next to Gil on the floor. He grabbed Gil's arm, pushing up the arm of his black hoodie to inspect the scratches there, which were just barely bleeding.

Break caressed the skin of Gil's arm around the area that the raven had scratched. Gil found himself turned on by this, the small prickles in his arm being overwhelmed by the heat of Break's touch. He saw his arm covered in Goosebumps and blushed. Break looked up at him.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" the white haired boy asked in an almost whisper.

"Uh…" Gil started, but before he could get a coherent sentence out of his mouth, Break was on him and kissing him. It was like Gil's entire body was electrocuted. It wasn't a slow burning fire, but one single dazzling shock that left him breathlessly kissing the other boy back, tangling his fingers in Breaks hair and pulling him closer, without knowing exactly why.

He was almost on his back now, and he couldn't allow that. He kissed Break more forcefully, pushing him back so that he was on top. He pulled back for a second, staring at Break for a moment. God he had never thought anyone but Oz would have this kind of an effect on him.

Gil realized in the short time he had known Break, he had somehow fallen in love with him. The realization hit him like a train, and burst out of his mouth before he could stop it. _I love you._ He wasn't sure if Break even heard him, but he realized he had when he was shoved off, and for the first time, the albino was the one running away.

Gil just curled up where he was and tried not to feel rejected.

**Phew! Oh man. So serious. And sexy…*swoondie***

**But yes this took me a little while to update :P**

**Soon will be the next chapter! Bye loves~**


	5. Was the Hat Really Necessary?

**Man digging deep for these author notes :D**

**Warning!*****THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!******** NSFW!**

**If you don't wanna read a lemon, I suggest you stop here :D**

**Anyways yes! Got a review! This is exciting.**

**Anyhow another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters or anything. :D**

This isn't what I wanted, thought Break in the bathroom. It was the only place he could think to go after fleeing Gil's room.

He thought he hadn't cared. But this ridiculously captivating Raven had caught him off guard too many times. He could tell he was starting to feel for him. When he wasn't there, Break thought about him. Of course his thoughts weren't always good, but still it was thinking about him wasn't it? He was struck with the insane urge to curl up behind him in bed at least twice this week.

He wanted Gil. Badly. But he was horrible for him. He would end up breaking the poor kid. He sat there and hung his head for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than five minutes.

He had to go back to the room, he decided. Maybe he was bad for Gil, but he wanted him. And Break usually got what he wanted. He wasn't about to stop now. He picked himself up off the floor and started out of the bathroom.

Gil sat there curled in a ball for what could have been hours. It probably wasn't. He couldn't even get his thoughts to be corralled into something that made even the remotest of sense. What did I do? He thought. He couldn't do anything about it. He was hopelessly in love with Break, a man whom he thought he had hated.

He hated himself for always falling in love with the people that couldn't ever love him back. First Oz, and then Break. He swore he did it on purpose, as a perverse sort of mental self-mutilation. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to figure out why it never worked out for him.

Maybe because you never really fight for it, a small voice said in the back of his head. Maybe they never love you because you don't make them want to. He sighed, thinking that may actually be the problem.

But if that was the problem, he could fix it right? He could go track Break down. He could find him, and kiss him again. He would make Break want him, and suck it up and not be, in Break's own words, "such a useless servant".

He picked himself up off of the ground, shoved on his hat and shoes, and marched out of the room. He made it halfway down the hall when he looked up. Break was just emerging from the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Gil walked purposefully towards the figure dressed all in striking white. He never really noticed Break's penchant for white clothes. It made him look oddly like an angel.

Walking out of that bathroom was one of the worst mental dilemmas Break had ever had to experience. He didn't know where Gil was, if he was still in the room or what. He didn't know where to look. He stepped out, but he shouldn't have worried because Gil was walking down the hall towards the bathroom with his head held up high.

Break admired the dark boy. He was tall and lean, and he was looking Break directly in the eye.

The dark and the light boys met in the middle of the hallway, and the darker of the two blushed. He was obviously wrestling with himself a foot away from Break. Break chuckled and closed the distance for him, once again meeting their lips. Break felt the fire as if he never had in his life.

He felt it from his groin to his face and he dove into the other's mouth as forcefully as possible, biting his lip, their teeth gnashing together at times. Break lost himself in Gil's taste, his smell, and the way their lips moved together, bruising their lips with the forcefulness of it.

Gil's mind was like a hurricane. He couldn't think, he couldn't even wonder just how far he was intending to go with Break. He backed the white haired boy against the wall with a thump, grinding his hips and sliding his hands up Break's shirt.

Break felt himself becoming hard, and he thought that if they didn't want to be caught by anyone, they better head into the room they shared. Break pushed Gil back, not missing the fire in Gil's eyes.

"Ne, we should probably go back into the room, unless we want someone out here to enjoy the show" Break told Gil. He was trying to sound smooth, like he invited gorgeous raven haired men to his room all the time. He just sounded out of breath. Man, he was off his game tonight, He thought.

He grabbed Ravens hand and led him to the door. He turned, and with a glint in his eye, smashed Gil into the door and proceeded to get him halfway undressed before Gil could fumble the door behind him open. They crashed into the room, Break landing on Gil and kicking the door behind them closed with a _slam_.

Break dug his hands into Gil's hair and pushed down on him, their tongues still in a furious dance. Gil rolled them over so Break was on his back, still locked at the mouth. He broke away, trailing kisses down Break's alabaster chin.

Break sighed as Gil bit and sucked and licked his way down the other's neck trailing to his collarbone while unbuttoning Break's shirt. Gil seemed to have a little bit of a thing for biting, thought Break with amusement. He allowed himself to have his shirt ripped off, buttons popping as Gil got frustrated. Break ground his thigh into the hardness straining the tight jeans Gil was wearing, earning him a moan.

They were both gasping hard now, in a desperate race to undress the other first. Break reveled in the delightfully fiery feel of Gil's tongue tracing down his chest, stopping at the top button of his pants. Gil looked vaguely confused for a moment.

He didn't know what to do. He looked up at Break, his face equal parts confused and desperate, like a wild animal that discovers the forest has disappeared overnight. Break smiled a half smile and stood up. He unbuttoned his white jeans, shimmying them down his hips slowly, allowing Gil's eyes to fully take in his length making a tent in his boxers, which not shockingly were covered in little pastel candies.

He backed Gil, who had stood up, against the wall and gave him a devilish smile. He pecked Gil on the lips and then swooped down, freeing Gil from both his boxers and pants in one fell swoop.

Gil looked down at Break, and he felt a warm wetness enclose him. It felt amazing, and he tipped his head back against the wall with a groan. The fire that had seared him from the moment Break first touched him, which had slowed to a dull blaze, was now centered in his groin and he thought he would explode with the pleasure of it.

"Break, I think…ung..I'm gonna.." he said, not being able to finish the sentence.

Break released him with a wet _pop_ and Gil groaned, truly frustrated now. He let himself be led to his bed, and Break straddled him. He had taken his boxers off and Gil could now see him in all his glory. God, he was big. Of course aside from his own, he had never seen another person hard before.

Break just barely ground into Gil, attacking Gil's lips with a new vengeance now. Gil reached down and touched Break, eliciting a moan from the albino man. Gil grabbed his full length, rubbing him up and down.

"ah Gil. Damnit. Have you ever?" Break asked, knowing the answer, but still wanting to torture Gil a little. He couldn't let the boy have _all_ the fun.

"N-no." Gil stuttered. Break smiled. "Fine, I'm going to ride you then. Be glad you can just sit back, but don't believe I'm going to be doing all the work." He said with a wink. The wink took Gil's breath away.

Break went over and reached into his top drawer, whipping out a tube of lube. He squeezed some on his hands and rubbed it all over Gil, causing him to gasp.

"That's cold." said Gil, whining just a tiny bit. Break laughed.

"Wait." Gil said, as the thought of something hilarious crossed his mind. Man he should really spend less time around Break. He was thinking more and more like him every day.

"What, what!" said Break, looking just a bit desperate.

"You have to wear the hat. I refuse to have sex with you unless you are wearing the hat. It's hot." said Gil, trying to be serious, but grinning from ear to ear. He reached onto his bedside table, and plopped the black fedora on Break's head. He was right, it was amazing.

"I am not amused." said Break, rolling his eyes at his lover.

Gil pouted, and Break relented, although whether he was just really desperate or it was the puppy face, Gil would never know.

Break climbed on top of Gil, pushing him down savagely, making Gil groan. God. Break was so hot, thought Gil. He couldn't think any more as Break started kissing him like a wild animal again. Reaching behind him, Break grabbed Gil's slick hardness and guided him to his tight hole, lining it up and pushing down so he was in in one stroke.

Gil moaned, throwing his head back as Break took him fully in. Break sat on top for a few seconds, adjusting to Gil inside him, biting down on his collarbone and letting out a small squeak.

He began moving, and Gil grabbed Break from the front as he pushed up to meet every one of Break's downward advances. They settled into a quick rhythm, one neither one would be able to last long in. Their sweaty skin smacked with every movement. Gil groaned loud.

"Break, God, I'm gonna.." he started, again not being able to finish the sentence. Break stopped everything.

"You're gonna what? And that isn't my name, is it?" said Break with a small smile, panting.

"Xerxes..ugh…I'm gonna…" he started, blushing deeply.

"You're going to _what_?" demanded the white haired boy, taking him almost completely out on the last word.

"I'm gonna _come…God damnit Xerxes!"_ The black haired boy yelled. On the word come, Break slammed down as fast and hard as he could, and they both came in tandem, moaning, Break yelling Gil's name on the downstroke.

Some of Break's cum landed on Gil's lower lip, and Break watched in awe as the black haired man curiously licked it. Gil liked it, and proceeded to pull Break off of him and clean him up completely.

Break tumbled to Gil's side, still panting, and lay there facing him. Gil laid his head on the white haired man's chest and caught his breath.

After a long silence, Break asked wearily, "The hat? Really?" but he didn't get an answer, as Gil was passed out on his chest.

Break pulled the covers up to cover them both, wondering where this would all go. He hoped it would be good. He hadn't had someone affect him this way in a long time. Ruining Gil more would be, in short, fun. He quickly fell asleep, stroking Gil's hair, thinking of the fun they would have.

A girl with long blonde hair, tied up in the front with a pink bow, snuck out of the room not very long after the two men fell asleep. She chuckled, and shut off the video camera she had used to tape the whole bedroom encounter. She would have fun using this against Break. Oh she would have fun. She skipped down the hallway towards the Girl's dorm, popping a cherry red lollipop in her mouth along the way.

**Oh man! Poor boys. Evil Emily.**

**Well It's time I bid you adieu (for now) **

**Until another story **


End file.
